yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
70/32
Arapça harfli ayet metni *وَالَّذِينَ هُمْ لِأَمَانَاتِهِمْ وَعَهْدِهِمْ رَاعُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Velleżîne hum li-emânâtihim ve ’ahdihim râ’ûn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' *'ve ellezîne' : ve onlar * hum : onlar * li : için, ...e * emânâti-him : emanetleri * ve ahdi-him : ve ahdleri * râûne : riayet edenler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Ve öyle kişilerdir onlar ki emanetlerine ve ahitlerine riayet ederler. Ali Bulaç Meali *(Bir de) Onlar, kendilerine verilen emanete ve verdikleri ahde (harfiyyen) riayet edenlerdir. Ahmet Varol Meali *(Yine) onlar emanetlerini ve ahitlerini gözetirler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Emanetlerini ve sözlerini yerine getirenler, Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Onlar, emanetlerini ve verdikleri sözü gözeten kimselerdir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Emanetlerine ve ahitlerine riayet edenler; Edip Yüksel Meali *Onlar güvenilirdirler, sözlerine bağlıdırlar; Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Onlar emanetlerini ve ahitlerini gözetirler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Ve onlar ki emanetlerine ve ahdlerine riayet ederler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Ve onlar ki emanetlerine ve ahdlerine riâyet ederler. Muhammed Esed *emanetlere ve ahidlerine riayet edenler; Suat Yıldırım *Onlar üzerlerine aldıkları emanetlere ve verdikleri sözlere riayet ederler. * *'DİPNOT' :Emanet: Allah’ın kullarına veya insanların birbirlerine güvenerek verdikleri şeylerdir. Ahid ise: Allah’ın kulları ile veya insanların birbirleri ile sözleşmeleridir. Bunlara riayet, imanın ayrılmaz vasfıdır. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Emanetlerini ve ahidlerini gözetirler. Şaban Piriş Meali *Onlar, emanetlerine ve sözlerine riayet ederler. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Onlar emanet ve ahidlerine riayet ederler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Bunlar, kendilerindeki emanetlere ve ahitlerine sadık kalırlar. Yusuf Ali (English) *And those who respect their trusts and covenants;(5695) * *'DİPNOT':5695 For obligations of trusts and covenants, express or implied, see n. 682 to 5:1. *They are just as sacred in ordinary everyday life as they are in special spiritual relationships. In addition, our life itself, and such reason and talents as we possess, as well as our wealth and possessions are trusts, of which we must fulfil the duties punctiliously. M. Pickthall (English) *And those who keep their pledges and their covenant. TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *32. ALTINCISI, Onlar emanetlerine ve verdikleri sözlere uyarlar. Kendilerine emanet edilen söz, hâl, fiil, mâl, Allah haklarına ve kul haklarına; Allah'a ve kullarına, ailelerine, çolukçocuklarına, mülkleri altında bulunanlara, komşularına, yabancılara ve yakınlarına vermiş oldukları ahit ve sözlere uyarak onları tutarlar, bozmaktan sakınırlar. Şeriatın bütün hakları birer emanet olduğu gibi, yüce Allah'ın kullara vermiş olduğu uzuv, mâl, çoluk-çocuk, makam ve mevki ve diğer nimetlerin hepsi de emanettir. Onları kullanılması gereken yerin dışında kullananlar emanete hainlik etmiş olurlar. Buhari ve Müslim'de İbnü Ömer'den rivayet edildiği üzere dört huy kendisinde bulunan katıksız münafık olur. Kendisinde bu dört huydan birisi bulunanda da münafıklıktan bir huy, bir alâmet bulunmuş olur: "Emanet verildiği zaman hainlik eden, söz söylediği zaman yalan söyleyen, söz verdiği zaman sözünde durmayan, düşmanlığa kalkıştığı zaman da edepsizlik eden, yani yalan ve iftira ile edepsizliğe sapan." *Beyhakî'nin "Şuab-ı İman" da Hz. Enes'ten rivayet ettiği bir hadise göre, Peygamberimiz (s.a.v) bir hutbesinde şöyle buyurmuştur: "Haberiniz olsun ki, emaneti olmayan kimsenin imanı yoktur. Ahdi olmayanın da dini yoktur." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *emanetlere ve ahidlerine riayet edenler; Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *32. Ve onlar ki: Emanetlerine ve ahitlerine riâyet edicilerdir. *32. (Ve onlar ki:) İlâhî hükme razı olan o mümin kullar ki: (emanetlerine ve antlarına riâyet edicilerdir.) Emanetlere hıyanette bulunmazlar, üstlendikleri vazifeleri yerine getirmeğe çalışırlar, işte böyle dosdoğru, itaatkâr kullarda müstesnadırlar. Bunların gelecekleri emindir. Bu da sekizinci vasıflarıdır.